Deseo
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: [Regalo para Hell machine] Encontrar una luz celeste entre un mundo en sombras. —Jade.


N/A: El publicar seguido se volvió costumbre. Je, las vacaciones jamás habían sido tan dulces.

Jade no es de mi propiedad, sino de Dafuq. Tampoco Sonic the Hedgehog me pertenece porque si así fuera... Los Archie Comics serían una serie y Sally tendría más ropa -No malinterprenten. Sally me agrada, pero no su vestuario-.

Summary: [Jade y Sunshine the Hegdehog amistad] Lo único que la ojidorada necesitaba en esta cruel vida, era una simple amiga.

Advertencia: Una Sunshine deprimida, malas palabras y violencia leve. Restos de violación y cosas no aptas para menores de 13.

Al fic

...

Nadie la entendía, y eso era lo que la había llevado ahí.

Sentada, apoyada en un árbol solitario de aquella enorme y muy habitada ciudad yacía la erizo de púas catañas y ojos dorados como el sol, quien lloraba en posición fetal.

Sola, así es como se sentía.

No encajaba en Mobius porque simplemente no vivía allí, no era de esa dimensión.

Ella era de Moebius, lugar donde gente malvada sobraba.

La sombra la camuflaba un poco de aquellas personas que la veían con asco y odio.

"Eres una basura"

No continúen...

"Fenómeno"

Deténganse por favor.

"Nunca serás una de nosotros"

No digan eso...

"Eres un maldito ser despreciable".

Ya no más...

Y eso no era nada. Estaba acostumbrada ya a los insultos, pero al abuso sexual cada noche de su patética existencia era otra cosa.

¿Por qué la gente no la quería? ¿Tan diferente era?

Las lágrimas desendían con rápidez, mojando su bonito vestido color blanco de detalles rojos.

¿Realmente ese era su futuro? ¿Tenía que estar siempre sola?

No. Se negaba a eso. Quería una amiga, no podía depender de su madre más.

Se puso de pie, y a pasos mecánicos caminaba por la acera. Algunas personas la empujaban para murmurae falsas disculpas.

Ella no era mala, pero la trataban como si ella fuera una. Quería morirse en ese instante, cerrar sus ojos para ya no abrirlos pero algo la obligaba a detenerse.

¿Acaso tenía que sufrir aún más?

Suspiró cuando llegó al lugar más frío y violento de aquella ciudad, donde había sido abusada más de una vez.

¿Por qué siempre volvía ahí?

Y lo recordó. Recordó que su vida en esa dimensión alterna era una total mierda.

...

Despertó en un callejón. Sucia, con moretes y cortadas de sangre sobre sus piel, desnuda y con un líquido ir su zona privada. Usando sus poderes, se limpió y se puso su ropa típica -el cual consistía en un vestido verde con detallitos blancos, sus guantes con una pulsera dorada cada una que dejaban a ver sus dedos pálidos y heridos, sus zapatos bajos verdes pasto y una calcetas blancas,- y sin molestarse siquiera en curarse, salió del callejón y fue a la farmacia más cercana a tomar una pastilla de emergencia.

¿Cuántas veces ya habían abusado de ella? Ya lo había olvidado y, sinceramente no le interesaba.

Siguió con su camino. La gente la pasaba por alto, otros la miraban con crueldad y desprecio.

Ella sonrió, por que si la vida fuera fácil, sería puta.

Paso, paso, tambaleo, otro tropiezo, traspiés y paso. Así era su estilo. Estaba de más decir que cojeaba. La noche pasada había sido muy dura. El dicho "Duro contra el Muro" había sido poco comparado con la "fiesta" de 4 que tuvo.

Su sonrisa de repente se volvió una risita, y esta pasó a carcajadas de suma tristeza. Estaba devastada.

Seguía sola.

Y cuando las lágrimas irían a hacer su aparición, la respiración se le cortó...

Una erizo de pelaje negro estaba a su lado, con una mirada de póker, una mirada seria pero no de desprecio, que era las que siempre recibía. Sus ojos celestes dieron choques con los dorados de Sun y, notó que aquella desconocida le había alargado un pequeño pañuelo.

-Límpiate.-Simplemente musitó.

La castaña obedeció, llevando el trozo de tela a su cara para quitarse la mugre y la sangre que había en su rostro permitiéndose respirar de nuevo. Cerró los ojos para limpiarse los párpados y para cuando los abrió la chica continuaba su camino.

Sunshine tenía dos opciones: Dejarla irse y que ésta la olvidara o perseguirla e intentar lo imposible en cuanto se hablara de las posibilidades de tener a alguien que pudiera entenderla.

Quiso hacer la primera, pero al ver su figura empezando a perderse entre la multitud, actuó.

Esa chica era la primera y la única en mirarla de esa forma...

...Y al menos debía darle las gracias por ser considerada con ella...

-¡Espera!- gritó, moviendo sus piernas a la velocidad más grande que le permitían, la cual era poca.-¡Esperame, por favor!

"Que no me ignore"-pensó.-"Chaos, ayúdame".

Rezó a todos los dioses creados por los seres de esa dimensión y vaya que parecían apreciarla, porque esa chica de pelaje azabache detuvo su paso y ambas miradas se encontraron.

Celeste y Dorado...Cielo y Sol...

Listo, la había detenido, ¿Y ahora qué?

Debía pensar en algo si quería iniciar una conversación con ella.

-"Piensa mente, piensa."-entró en nervios al ver a la erizo que le ganaba por centímetros alzar una ceja, escéptica.

Y se ganó el premio...a la estúpidez extrema.

-Um...me gusta el color de tus ojos. Me gusta el color celeste. Mucho.-cerró los párpados avergonzada de la tontería que acababa de decir. No oyó respuesta algunam así que entreabrió uno de sus orbes para ver a esa desconocida con un leve -muy, muy leve,- sonrojo.

-Oh...gracias, supongo.-Sun estaba incrédula. Le había dado las gracias.-...Tu eh...también tienes unos lindos ojos. Me gusta el dorado...

Y un silencio aplastante para la pequeña Sunshine de 16 años.

Se repetía lo mismo, ¿Ahora qué?

-Me llamo Sunshine, ¿y tú?-murmuró tímida, pero su compañera alta y al parecer mayor la entendió.

-Jade.

Y la erizo de pelaje negro retomó su camino, y esta vez no fue retenida.

...

Gritó. Ese zorro la estaba besando bruscamente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la castaña, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba intentando apartarse. Sintió una de sus manos descender por su pecho y sintió pánico. No podía liberarse.

Esta vez no quería ser jodida para hacer su vida más miserable. Al conocer a esa chica de ojos celestes, había un grano de esperanza plantado en la mente de la pequeña, que estaba a punto de ser quemada con una bomba explosiva llamada "violación".

-De...Detente por favor...

Las cartas habían sido hechadas.

-Te aseguro que te va a encartar, pequeñaja.

...Y ella no estaba lista todavía.

Cerró los ojos y esperó a que el tipo le quitara la ropa sin su consentimiento, más eso nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos de golpe y reconoció esos ojos. Celestes.

Jade.

La chica se sacudió su puño derecho, el cual estaba empañado en sangre que no era suya. El zorro salió corriendo de allí, frustrado.

La erizo le había arruinado sus planes.

-Ja...Jade...-pudo decir apenas, al borde del llanto.

La mayor suspiró con pesadez y abrió los brazos.

Sunshine entendió, y se lanzó a abrazarla.

Lloró, sientiendo los brazos de su compañera rodearla en un abrazo. Sus gritos podían ser escuchados desde el otro lado de Mobius pero poco le importó. Solo quería desahogarse, y Jade la estaba ayudando a conseguirlo.

Le debía tanto por haber hecho tan poco...

...Semanas después...

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto ese sabor?

-Simple. Amo el chocolate, Jade.

Sunshine sonreía como nunca. La otra erizo bebía de su malteada con expresión neutra. Mucha gente miraba a la ojidorada y luego a la de ojos celestes, dándoles sus pésames, más ella no se sentía incómoda, al menos no del todo.

Sun estaba muy feliz.

-Oye, Jade.

-¿Qué?

-¿Somos amigas?

...Por que lo único que necesitaba en esta cruel vida era una amiga...

-Supongo que sí.

...Y la había conseguido...


End file.
